Cuando un familiar te visite, sonrie y ¿miente?
by Greisfer D.R. Sakata
Summary: Otae y Shinpachi reciben a su querida Tía abuela y Gintoki tendra que comer materia oscura durante una semana, abstenerse de ir al Pachinko y evitar a toda costa que la chica criada por gorilas lo golpee. GinTae
1. La flojera siempre es una señal

Hola!

La verdad soy nueva en los fics de Gintama, espero que me haya quedado algo decente

Advertencia: Es un GinxOtae, al parecer es el primero en español y si no les agrada la pareja por favor no lean solo para criticar y/o atacar

Gintama no me pertenece, no soy tan gorila ni tan genial como para crear una historia así, me conformo con poder escribir fics :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

- Gin-chaaaaaaaan- dijo una pelirroja medio adormilada entrando a la habitación del samurái quien aún roncaba y tenía saliva seca en una de sus mejillas, se despertó abruptamente al escuchar el grito de la niña.

- Kagura, ya te he dicho que Gin-san necesita dormir doce horas por su salud- dijo el de cabellera plateada para volver a enrollarse entre las cobijas.

- Tengo hambre- dijo ella dando un largo bostezo mientras se tallaba un ojo.

- Dile a Shinpachi que te haga de desayunar maldita sea, lárgate de mi cuarto- contestó el con voz ahogada por las cobijas.

- El cuatro ojos no esta, por eso te vengo a decir a ti que tengo hambre- contestó Kagura caminando hacia Gin para después patearlo con su fuerza sobrehumana lo cual causó que él se quedara embarrado (literalmente) en la pared.

- ¡KAGURAAAAAA... ¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!- gritó el samurai bastante molesto por el golpe.

- Me pasa que tengo hambre maldito permanente natural, aliméntame, ¡Tú eres el adulto!- dijo la pelirroja señalando su boca

- ¿Quieres que regurgite la comida de anoche para alimentarte?- preguntó el, Kagura asintió aunque desconocía lo que significaba "regurgitar" pero sonaba a que tendría alimento, por eso dio una respuesta afirmativa- Tonta, dile al niño ese con complejo de hermana que te prepare el desayuno, ¡LARGO!- dijo por ultimo echando a la Yato fuera de su habitación al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta corrediza con bastante fuerza, después de eso volvió a acostarse y no tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño.

Gintoki despertó y miró por la ventana, ni se fijó en la posición del sol, simplemente vio que aún era de día y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Se puso su pantalón y su camisa negra, encima se colocó de una sola manga su clásico kimono ajustándolo con el obi negro y salió de su habitación para sentarse en su escritorio a ver si algún trabajo llegaba ese día, tomo la Jump que estaba sobre el mueble y se dispuso a leer pero de repente sintió que todo estaba en demasiado silencio, recorrió con la vista la pequeña sala notando que la televisión estaba apagada y obviamente si estaba apagada quería decir que ninguno de sus "trabajadores" estaba por ahí.

- Oi Kagura, Kagura, ¿estás en el baño? Ya te he dicho que el sukonbu tiene demasiado vinagre y causa agruras e indigestión o Shinpachi, ¿estás en el baño? ya te he dicho que si vas a hacer ese tipo de cosas encerrado, por favor usa un pañuelo e inspírate con una buena revista- preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hacia ese cuarto pero no obtuvo respuesta, por deducción si ella no estaba satisfaciendo las necesidades primarias de un humano (o amanto), se encontraba comiendo(más bien tragando) con Otose y si el chico no estaba era porque se le había hecho un poco tarde.

Se levantó con pesadez de su silla y caminó hacia la puerta principal, se calzó sus botas lustrosas y se puso a Toya-ko en el Obi antes de salir, abrió la puerta aun sin notar la hora que era, bajo las escaleras y abrió la puerta del bar que estaba abajo encontrando a la anciana dueña con cigarro en mano como de costumbre, a Tama limpiando el suelo y a Katherine dándole ordenes como si ella fuera la jefa, recorrió la barra con la mirada y ahí estaba la hija de Umi Bozu comiendo sin respirar una cantidad exorbitante de arroz con huevo y pescado asado, el enorme perro blanco también comía alimento especial en cantidades industriales a un lado.

- Sakata, deberías de alimentar a tus monstruos más seguido- dijo la amanto con orejas de gato.

- Buenos días- dijo el peliplateado ignorándola por completo, se dirigió a sentarse junto a Kagura para pedir leche de fresa que aunque no estuviera en el menú Otose siempre tenía un cartón de esa bebida.

- ¿Días? Idiota, ¿ya viste qué hora es?- dijo la anciana sirviéndole un vaso de leche.

- No...- contestó Gintoki algo desconcertado mientras bebía la fuente de calcio.

- Son las 15: 23, Gintoki-sama- contesto la robot mientras le encendía con el trapeador un cigarro y el cabello a Katherine.

- ¡Las tres!, demonios, me perdí el pronóstico matutino de Ketsuno Ana- se lamentó el dando un largo suspiro

- Gin-chan, Shinpachi no ha venido en todo el día, por eso no te despertó- dijo Kagura mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

- Hey, es cierto... quizá hubo una reunión de su club de fans o su hermana descansa y quiere pasar lo que queda del día con ella- dijo Gintoki restándole demasiada importancia al asunto ya que no tenía ánimos de salir.

- Pero el cuatro ojos siempre avisa- dijo la pelirroja terminando su plato de arroz- Abuela, gracias por la comida- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo sumaré a la renta de este mes, Gintoki- dijo Otose anotando algo en una libreta- Deberías de buscar a tu muchacho, quizás este en problemas- recomendó.

- Lo haré, lo haré, Kagura, vamos- dijo el peliplateado levantándose del banquillo mientras se hurgaba la nariz con el dedo meñique- Anciana, regreso en un rato- se despidió saliendo con la Yato y con Sadaharu.

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaban despacio disfrutando de la cálida brisa de verano que se sentía en esos instantes.<p>

- Gin-chan, deberíamos de ir primero con Anego- propuso Kagura quien iba encima de su mascota, con sombrilla en mano y masticando sukonbu.

- Sí, sí- dijo el samurai cambiando la dirección de su andar, la pelirroja lo siguió y en su camino se encontraron con dos miembros de"el honorable cuerpo de policías de Edo"

- Danna... China- dijo a modo de saludo el sádico entre los sádicos mirando de una manera amenazadora a la Yato.

- Sádico, mayora- dijo ella retando con la mirada a Sougo.

- Perros del Shogun, ¿que quieren?- pregunto Gintoki rascándose la nuca, aun tenía bastante flojera.

- Vuelve a decirme perro, bastardo permanentado- dijo el adicto a la mayonesa apuntándolo con su katana mientras una vena se le remarcaba en la frente pero el otro ni se inmutó.

- Hijikata-san, no niegues tu especie, Danna, Kondo-san no aparece desde hoy en la mañana, ¿no lo han visto?- pregunto el capitán ignorando los reclamos y amenazas del vice-comandante demonio.

- ¿Me viste cara de niñera o de cuidador de zoológico?, no sé dónde se haya metido el gorila y ni me importa- respondió el samurai, ni él mismo sabía porque ese día se sentía tan apático, como si su cuerpo supiera que no fue buen día para levantarse

- Gracias Danna, Hijikata-san, deberíamos de buscar en los bares de mala muerte, esos que acostumbras a visitar, quizás Anee-san lo rechazo de nuevo- dijo Sougo suspirando

- Hablamos en serio Yorozuya, no es normal que Kondo-san se desaparezca tan temprano- explico Hijikata prendiendo un cigarro con su curioso encendedor.

- ¿Que parte de "no sé dónde se haya metido" no entendieron?- pregunto el peliplateado.

- Gin-chan, quizás el gorila este como siempre acosando a Anego, vámonos que hoy tengo ganas de partirle su peludo trasero- dijo Kagura comenzando a andar con su enorme perro

- Bien- dijo Gintoki siguiéndola pero aún se encontraba un poco extrañado por su ánimo tan bajo, quizá fue que esa mañana no hubo tanto jaleo como de costumbre

- Hijikata-san, apaga tu cigarro sabor mierda de caballo y sigamos a la china- propuso el sádico comenzando a caminar

- ¿Para qué quieres seguir a la niña monstruo?- pregunto el pelinegro sin moverse pero algo extrañado por el repentino interés de su "compañero"

- Quiero ver como hace pedacitos a Kondo-san- respondió Sougo con una sonrisa escalofriante, Hijikata asintió y lo siguió- Además, quiero echarte la culpa de no detenerla, porque cuando yo llegué tú estabas en una esquina riéndote del inerte e inútil cuerpo de Kondo-san, creo que ello bastaría para que te mandaran a cometer sepukku- agregó causándole otro coraje al vice-comandante

* * *

><p>Los tres samuráis y la pelirroja llegaron a las puertas del dojo donde residía el chico de lentes y su hermana pero al parecer no había nadie e hicieron lo que cualquier otra persona en esos casos haría: entrar como si fuera su propia casa para ver qué demonios pasaba dentro, pasaron por el recibidor y tampoco había nadie que los saludara, los cuatro se miraron entre ellos extrañados (aunque los dos menores solo se miraron con ganas de matarse) por que parecía que el lugar estaba abandonado<p>

- Parece como si los hubieran desalojado- dijo Hijikata sorprendido por la soledad del lugar y como no tenían nada mejor que hacer decidieron seguir examinando aunque deberían estar poniendo orden en Edo

- Eso creo, quizás ahora si les quitaron el dojo- respondió Gintoki dando un bostezo, los cuatro(bueno, cinco si se cuenta como persona a Sadaharu) rodearon la casa, iban formando una fila liderada por el demonio blanco quien estaba comenzando a pensar que Shinpachi no estaba por que se había unido a la gira mundial de Otsuu-chan y que Otae al fin había sido secuestrada por el comandante del Shinsengumi o llevada a "una fantasía sin ropa interior" pero su sorpresa fue enorme al ser recibido de una manera bastante extraña

- ¡Gin-san, qué bueno que vienes!- dijo castaña mientras se aferraba al samurai abrazándolo con energía de un brazo

- Si... bueno, yo venía a buscar a Shinpachi-kun pero en vista de que... Oi... esa mujer esta tan gorda como Buda y tan vieja como el maestro Roshi...- fue lo que dijo Gintoki señalando a una mujer bastante corpulenta que estaba sentada frente a un muy nervioso Shinpachi- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó extrañado y sorprendido de que hubiera una mujer así de gorda en Edo

- Mi querido Gin-san, ¿no recuerdas que te dije ayer antes de dormir que mi tía venia de visita esta semana?- dijo Otae recargando su cabeza en el hombro del samurai de una forma bastante acaramelada pero al mismo tiempo le apretaba la muñeca con su fuerza descomunal

- Shinpachi-kun, creo que a la mujer gorila le dio algo...-dijo el peliplateado algo asustado esperando que al chico de lentes le diera su ataque de hermano menor sobreprotector pero nada de eso ocurrio

- Aniki, debo de presentarte a mi tía abuela Rumiko que viene de Miyagi a quedarse con nosotros por una semana - dijo el chicho de los lentes rechinando su dentadura

- Mucho gusto joven, Rumiko Shimura- dijo la señora con una reverencia

- Sí, como diga vejestorio... Otae, Shinpachi...- dijo Gintoki esperando una respuesta

- Tía, lo siento pero mi Gin-san debe de estar muy cansado, nos retiramos por un momento, volvemos enseguida... Kagura-chan, qué bueno verte, pasa por unos bocadillos y señores policías vengan conmigo- dijo Otae arrastrando de una mano al jefe de la Yorozuya seguidos de dos miembros del Shinsengumi quienes estaban con cara de "oh, mierda, he sido muy inoportuno" combinada con "genial, al fin veré a este idiota sufrir", la castaña los llevó hacia una habitación bastante pequeña donde Kondo estaba en una esquina amordazado e inconsciente en un charco de sangre. Los cuatro tomaron asiento en el suelo para esperar la explicación.

- Otae, ¿sabías que Gin-san tiene copyright?, al decir "mi Gin-san" infringiste la ley, espero que te multen por eso, además seguro que mis alocadas fangirls te estarán maldiciendo tomarme así del brazo y a la autora por escribir- dijo el samurai cruzándose de brazos

- Lo siento mucho pero era mi única salida, verás, mi tía abuela de la cual hace mucho no sabía vino de visita...- decía la chica medio gorila pero fue interrumpida por el miembro del shinsengumi mas explosivo

- ¿Y qué mierda pintamos aquí nosotros?... otra cosa, jamás habías dejado en esas condiciones a Kondo-san- dijo Hijikata señalando al amasijo de sangre y moretones que era el comandante

- Ah eso, no fui yo, fue mi tía, al verlo gritó "¡Un gorila callejero se ha metido a la casa!" y ella fue la que lo dejó así, pensábamos en llamar a control de plagas pero el que ustedes estén aquí es pura casualidad, Hijilata-han, pueden llevarse la basura- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

- No sabía que los gorilas callejeros fueran una plaga, ya pondré bananas con veneno para verlos retorcerse y morir de dolor- dijo Sougo riendo de manera aterradora

- Está bien, pero eso no quiere decir que el no regrese- dijo el pelinegro levantándose y comenzando a mover a su superior cuidadosamente pero el capitán de la primera escuadra sacó de quien sabe dónde un collar para perro y lo puso alrededor del cuello de Kondo para después arrastrarlo como si estuviera sacando un perro a pasear contra su voluntad, lo jaló con mucha fuerza y en menos de lo que los otros presentes se dieron cuenta ya estaba fuera del Dojo - Permiso... - dijo Hijikata antes de salir corriendo agitando su espada- ¡Sougo, idiota, deja de jalar así a Kondo-san!- gritó mientras corría a mayor velocidad

- Decías...- dijo Gintoki esperando la explicación

- Sí, bueno, mi Tía vino en busca de sus únicos parientes más o menos cercanos osea Shin-chan y yo, además de que se podría decir que ella es la encargada de nosotros después de la muerte de mi padre y también nos visita para saber en qué condiciones vivimos y para... para...- explicaba ella pero de repente enmudeció y se puso un poco roja

- ¿Para llevarte con los de tu especie?- preguntó el mientras se agitaba su plateada cabellera en señal de que le importaba un bledo el asunto pero dejo en paz su permanente natural al sentir el puño de Otae hundirse en su cara

- No, vino para llevarnos con ella y allá me presentará un muchacho para comprometerme- dijo la castaña mientras ponía cara de tristeza

- ¡Que considerada al avisarnos primero!, extrañaré bastante a Shinpachi, es una verdadera lástima que ya no vaya a estar con nosotros pero seguro que encontramos otras gafas más carismáticas y sin complejo de hermana, que igual sepan hacer la limpieza y que saquen un puesto más alto en la encuesta de popularidad, ojala no envenenes al pobre tipo con tu materia obscura, ¡Kagura, despi...- decía el samurai pero volteo a ver a la chica quien trataba de contener las lágrimas, eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mal, enseguida se le prendió el foco y supo que tenía que ver él en todo ese asunto- dete!... mierda, ahora sé por qué no debí de levantarme del futon hoy-se dijo mientras se daba una palmada en la frente

- Bueno... gracias de todas formas Gin-san, iré a decirle a mi Tía que todo fue mentira, quizás partamos mañana así que por favor ve a despedirnos con Kagura-chan- dijo Otae levantándose para salir de aquella habitación pero Gintoki fue más rápido y se paró justo frente a ella para impedirle el paso

- Otras gafas... ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?, si encontramos otras gafas más carismáticas quizás me quiten el primer lugar, no puedo permitir que eso pase- dijo el sonriendo, a la chica se le iluminó la cara y sonrió con mucha calidez

- ¿De verdad Gin-san?- preguntó poniendo las manos sobre su pecho

- Ya qué, no puedo dejar que Shinpachi se vaya sin haber aprendido a ser un honorable samurai- dijo el mientras metía distraídamente su dedo meñique en el oído para ver si no había algo de mugre ahí

- ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo la castaña desbordando alegría

- Peeero, no será gratis- advirtió el peliplateado- Ahora explícame que tengo que hacer y como me pagarás- dijo tomando asiento de nuevo

- Ya me lo suponía- dijo ella alegremente también sentándose- Mi Tía antes que otra cosa me explico lo que te dije sobre el compromiso que planea, yo mentí diciendo que ya tenía pareja puesto que no quisiera pasar mi vida junto a un desconocido- explicó tornándose seria

- Y le dijiste que el maravilloso Sakata Gintoki era tu pareja, muy lista, muy lista- dijo el poniendo pose de galán de telenovela para darse aires de interesante

- B-bueno, de hecho consideré a Hijikata-han pero él no me iba a querer ayudar, Katsura-san siempre se la pasa huyendo y le iba a pedir a Kyuu-chan que me prestara a Tojo-san pero él es demasiado raro- dijo ella sin mirarlo, con esas "posibilidades" el samurai se sintió como aquella vez que el ladrón de ropa interior le dejó una prenda en señal de que no era popular con las mujeres

- Le hubieras dicho a Kyuubei, solo tenías que ponerle un plátano en los pantalones y habrías cumplido sus dos sueños: vivir contigo y tener algo en su entrepierna- dijo Gintoki haciendo un puchero algo ofendido

- Pero ya cualquiera se da cuenta que ella es una chica y para ser hombre es muy bajita, además dije que eras tú porque eres de más confianza, Shin-chan también te conoce muy bien y creo que está de acuerdo en que tu finjas ser mi pareja- explicó Otae para tranquilizarlo

- Si ya lo sé, pero seguro que es porque el idiota de Hijikata es más apuesto que yo y que Zura tiene el cabello largo, liso y sedoso, a pesar de que soy el protagonista, a mí me dizque dibujaron con una permanente natural y plateada, ¿qué maldita combinación es esa?, lo peor de todo es que mis hijos, mis pobres hijos tienen un 50% de posibilidad de sacar esta maldición ondulada y no solo ellos, mis nietos, mis bisnietos, puede que carguen con esta horrenda cabellera, quizás debería irme a una montaña, para convertirme en un ermitaño, seré conocido como "el ermitaño de cabello plateado y permanente natural" y así morir solo y viejo, sin descendencia alguna- decía el samurai mientras se lamentaba en una esquina pero dejo el drama para seguir con la plática- Y... ¿dónde está la parte en la que me pagas?- preguntó el peliplateado olvidándose de su ondulado problema

- A eso voy, como supuestamente ya tengo pareja, ella me apoyará con "la boda", y con lo de apoyará me refiero a que me dará dinero- respondió ella con un brillo de ambición en los ojos

- Un plan muy bueno pero tiene una enorme falla, ¿que no querrá ella venir a "la boda"?- inquirió de nuevo Gintoki

- No se hará, por que días antes te encontrare en pleno acto con otra mujer, eso me destrozará el corazón y me dejara una cicatriz enorme que tardará mucho en cerrar, al menos diez años ya que yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti - dijo la castaña dejando caer unas lágrimas falsas

- Bien, quiero el 70% del dinero de la boda- dijo el extendiendo una mano

- 20%- dijo ella

- 65%

- 21%

-50%

-30%

-40%

-Se queda en 40%, ahora vamos, te presentare formalmente con mi Tía- dijo ella jalándolo levemente de un brazo

- ¿No es malo que le mientas así a un pariente?, digo porque dijiste que ella es la única de tu familia que queda- pregunto el samurai

- Si me pidiera ir yo sola con ella, lo haría sin vacilar pero también involucra a Shin-chan y sé que él es muy feliz de estar contigo y con Kagura-chan- respondió Otae encogiéndose de hombros

- El cuatro ojos se moriría de tristeza si te vas, de todas formas lo haría para que no te fueras, cuando Kyuubei te llevó no fue muy agradable- contestó el peliplateado apreciando una mesa rota en una de las habitaciones, probablemente fue masacrada en uno de los arranques de ira de la chica medio gorila, ella se sonrojó levemente por la respuesta de el

-Oi, ¿tendremos que vivir juntos?- preguntó

- Si- dijo ella como si nada

- Pero, ¿y Kagura?, ¿Mi negocio?, ¿podré ir al Pachinko en lo que viva contigo?- preguntó el de nuevo

- Kagura-chan puede vivir con nosotros, si la tía pregunta ella es tu hermanita, podrás ir a trabajar normal- respondió la castaña sonriendo- Pero si gastas dinero de más y me pides un solo centavo yo te arrancare los testículos para utilizarlos en un juego de pinball, ¿quedo claro?- declaro mientras se tronaba los nudillos

- Como el agua- dijo el samurai un poco asustado, quizás no fue buena idea aceptar el ayudarla porque ¿Qué pasaría si los demás se enteraran?, ¿la tía se tragaría aquella farsa?, ¿tendría que comer aquel tamagoyaki incinerado todos los días durante esa semana?, ¿podrá leer la Jump tranquilamente?, ese tipo de dudas lo asaltaban pero se tendría que "sacrificar" puesto que Shinpachi era de su familia y a la familia no se le da la espalda cuando una tía gorda y vieja viene a llevárselo.

* * *

><p>Si alguien llegó hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer n.n<p>

¿Reviews?

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe~


	2. Las ancianas son algo entrometidas

Hola!

Aquí reportándome con el segundo capitulo de este fic, yo creía que no iba a ser leído XD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Miku Takamine, ala nocturna y a k4r3n95**, gracias, me alientan a seguir escribiendo n.n

A leer se ha dicho:

Gintama no me pertenece... a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido el Budokai Tenkaichi de las novias e_e

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar donde se había quedado Kagura junto con Sadaharu, reinaba el silencio incomodo debido a la imponente mujer que se encontraba ahi, Shinpachi sentía que sudaba frío ya que en las pocas horas en las que la Tía Abuela Rumiko había estado con el y su hermana se notaba que era una señora de esas que le pegan a uno un sopapo por subir los codos a la mesa o por hacer ruido al masticar y por desgracia la chica con ropas chinas hacia eso mismo mientras comía un anpan de los muchos que había en una mesa y sorbía un poco de té, la Tía(llamemosle así para acortar) carraspeaba en señal de estar un poco incomoda ante semejante demostración de malos modales que Kagura daba

- Vieja, si tienes una flema atorada entonces ve al baño, es asqueroso que carraspees así- dijo la Yato mientras tomaba otro anpan del montón; al chico de lentes se le fue el alma del cuerpo y ya se estaba visualizando a si mismo castigado en pleno patio arrodillado en posición de cruz sobre tapas de refresco y con un ladrillo en cada mano mientras el sol se encargaba de rostizar lentamente su piel junto a su amiga, todo por el comentario de ella

- No lo hago por esa razón... ¿como te llamas?- preguntó Rumiko suspirando en señal de estar aguantando las ganas de reprimirla pero no pudo- Y no se dice vieja, se dice señora u oba-san- dijo

- Kagura, oba-chan- contestó ella mientras se limpiaba con una manga el té que le había quedado en la comisura de los labios

- Toma una servilleta- dijo la señora con una vena hinchada en la sien mientras le pasaba dicho objeto- ¿Solo Kagura?- preguntó un poco curiosa

- Sakata.. Kagura Sakata, es la hermana menor de Gin-san- dijo Shinpachi para que el "plan" no se echara a perder

- Ya veo, Kagura-chan... no te pareces mucho a Gintoki-dono por lo que vi- dijo el vejestorio digo la Tía- Shinpachi, no debes de responder preguntas de otros- indicó

- Lo siento- dijo el, ahora si ya sentia que todo se iba a ir al caño por lo que dijera la Yato... y pensaba ¿como seria Miyagi?, ¿venderían discos de Otsu?, ¿su papel de capitán valdría lo mismo allá?

-Pero Shinpachi, Gin-chan no es mi... Anego ¿donde estabas?- preguntó al ver a la castaña apareciéndose junto con el samurai, el peliazul suspiró aliviado

- Arreglamos un asunto, Tía Rumiko, te presento a Gin-san, mi... mi... no~... mi novi~vi...novi... novi- trataba de decir Otae pero la palabra no le salía aunque fuera falso, el peliplateado le dio un codazo sin que los otros lo vieran ya que estaba parado muy cerca de ella- mi n-o-v-i-o- dijo con mucho trabajo

- Mucho gusto fósil- dijo el extendiéndole una mano, la Tía lo miró directamente a los ojos y el samurai sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda

- Gin-chan, aunque este vieja no se lo recalques- dijo la pelirroja- a una mujer tan anciana no le debe agradar el saber que esta vieja y que pronto morirá, dile Oba-chan- explicó llenando su boca de nuevo, ahora la que sintió el cuchillo fue la Tía

- Mucho gusto, Gintoki-dono ¿cierto?- pregunto ella rechinando su dentadura en señal de molestia

- Si- asintió el tomando asiento, Otae también hizo lo mismo

- ¿Que edad tienes?, ¿a que te dedicas?, ¿como conociste a Tae?, ¿vives en casa propia?. ¿por que traes un bokken?, ¿te pintas el cabello y te haces los rizos diario?- preguntó Rumiko sacando unos lentes para leer y una libreta

- Amm... 20, soy trabajador independiente, rento un piso, es mi herramienta y no, todo es natural- dijo Gintoki empezando a molestarse por tocar el tema de su cabello

- 20, es dos años mayor, trabajador independiente, supongo que algunos trabajos son bien remunerados, rentas un piso y el bokken es una herramienta, me parece bien y todo natural... - dijo ella mientras anotaba en su libreta- ¿como conociste a Tae?- preguntó de nuevo lo que llevo al peliplateado a pensar en ello... ¿como la había conocido?, recordó esa ocasión e hizo que otro escalofrío le recorriera la espalda por acordarse del primer golpe que ella le había dado, justo después de alcanzarlo, subirse a su motocicleta y sonreír calidamente...- Te estoy hablando- dijo la Tía chasqueándole los dedos frente a los ojos

- Disculpe...la conocí una tarde después de ayudar a Shinpachi en su trabajo, venia de la compra y me detuve para ayudarla, la llevé a su casa y me sonrió, desde ahí supe que tenia que saber mas de ella y como Shinpachi me agradó bastante, me alegró el saber que era hermano de Otae- dijo el con un suspiro, ahora agradecía que Kagura se adueñara del control en las tardes para ver las telenovelas, eso le ayudó a pintar de rosa aquel doloroso primer encuentro, el chico de los lentes se sorprendió un poco por lo sincero que se escuchó aquello, Otae también quedo anonadada, la pelirroja se quedo pensando en que aquello lo había visto la tarde anterior y la Tía se sonrojo por lo romántico(mas bien cuuuuuursi) que se escuchó aquello

- Bien- dijo Rumiko mientras anotaba aquel dato y otras cosas

- Kagura-chan, ¿me acompañarías a la tienda por favor?- pidió el chico de las gafas levantándose, aprovechando que la Tía estaba medio distraída anotando

- No, esto se esta poniendo interesante, es como si estuviera dentro de la telenovela, como cuando Miyami se entrevista con la madre de Pinko para que les de su permiso de salir juntos- dijo Kagura agitando una mano para que el se callara

- Te compraré sukonbu- dijo Shinpachi contando el poco dinero que tenia

- Me voy Gin-chan, ven Sadaharu- dijo ella saliendo muy alegre

- Con cuidado Kagura-chan, Shin-chan- los despidió Otae sonriendo

- Tae, ¿Gintoki-dono y tu han dormido juntos?- preguntó Rumiko de repente

- Si, pero le juro que solo hemos hecho eso, dormir... tiene el pecho plano y me quitaría las ganas- aseguró el agitando las manos en señal de negación, pero lo ultimo lo dijo en voz muy baja y desafortunadamente la castaña lo escuchó

- Es verdad, Gin-san es muy respetuoso y quiere esperar hasta estar casados... con esa cara de pereza y la actitud de vago, no vale la pena hacer otra cosa- lo secundó la chica medio gorila igualmente en voz baja, los dos se miraron con cierta molestia

- Bien... ¿cuando empezaron a ser pareja?- preguntó de nuevo la Tía, el samurai le dejó a ella la respuesta para no errar y ganarse un golpe

- Mas o menos hace medio año- dijo la castaña

- ¿Cuando piensan casarse?- preguntó Rumiko mirándolos fijamente, los otros dos no supieron como responder

- P-pues aun no he pensado una fecha pero quizás se lo pida pronto- dijo Gintoki esperando que esa respuesta fuera suficientemente creíble

- ¡Eso es mentira!- dijo una voz desde el techo, todos los presentes voltearon y vieron que ahi estaba la kunoichi con gafas mas masoquista que haya existido, bajó de un salto y se paró justo en el centro de la mesa- Otae-san, no puedo creer que mi amado Gin-san haya caído en tus redes, por fin lo envolviste, ¿no?, pero no creas que esto se quedará así, yo peleare por el- dijo con pose de heroína

- Idiota, cierra tu maldita boca y largate, escogiste el peor momento para aparecer, eres una imbécil- dijo el peliplateado sin inmutarse mucho, si ella seguía hablando el plan se echaría abajo

- Gii~in-san, ahora no es momento de que me digas ese tipo de cosas- respondió Sachan sonrojada

- ¡Waaaaa, un ninja callejero!- gritó Rumiko como si hubiera visto una rata pero después con una patada que quien sabe como hizo a pesar de su obesidad, mandó a volar a la pelimorada al mas puro estilo del equipo Rocket, Otae y Gintoki se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por aquella demostración de fuerza- Hace un rato fue un gorila, ¿ahora un ninja? Tae, debes fumigar este lugar- recomendó y siguió la entrevista con preguntas como "¿Tu color favorito?, ¿Tienes parientes?, ¿Por que tus ojos se ven como los de un pescado muerto?"

* * *

><p>- Shinpachi, ¿quien es la vieja?- preguntó la pelirroja mientras iba montada sobre el enorme perro blanco<p>

- Según se, es mi Tía abuela, yo no sabia de ella pero mi hermana dice que la conoció cuando ella era muy pequeña- explicó el peliazul suspirando- Kagura-chan, debo pedirte un favor- dijo

- Claro, pero te va a costar- dijo ella sonriendo

- Oi, en el capitulo anterior Gin-san también le pidió algo a cambio a mi hermana, no seas así de abusiva- respondió el chico de las gafas pero no le sorprendió esa respuesta

- ¿Por que dijiste que Gin-chan era mi hermano?- cuestionó la Yato

- Es lo que te iba a decir, la Tía Rumiko nos quiere llevar a los dos a su casa que esta lejos de aquí, para evitarlo mi hermana le dijo que ella no podía por que su novio vivía aquí y que lo amaba tanto que incluso pensaba que el quería casarse con ella- decía Shinpachi

- ¿Gin-chan y Anego estaban viendose a escondidas?- preguntó Kagura levemente alarmada

- No, Ane-ue mintió por que no se quería ir y dejar el dojo de mi padre- respondió el

- Ya veo... entonces Gin-chan fingirá ser el novio de Anego para que ustedes no se vayan y el favor que me quieres pedir es que yo también finja ser la hermana de el, ¿no?- dijo ella acomodándose en su "transporte" canino para no caerse

- Si, por favor Kagura-chan, te lo pido- dijo el peliazul un poco sorprendido por la acertada respuesta de ella

- Esta bien, aunque tu ya eres como de mi familia creo que será divertido el fingir que tu vas a ser mi hermano, ademas a la familia no se le da la espalda cuando una tía gorda y vieja viene a llevárselo- dijo la pelirroja masticando su ultima tira de sukonbu la cual estaba guardando pero ahora tendría mas

- Kagura-chan, esa fue la conclusión del capitulo anterior pero gracias- dijeron las gafas digo Shinpachi-kun sonriendo y pensando en que si, si iba a ser divertido ser familia por un tiempo

* * *

><p>- Ane-ue, regresamos- anunció Shinpachi, cargaba un par de bolsas de plástico que contenían sukonbu<p>

- Que bien Shin-chan, estoy en la cocina- gritó Otae, Gintoki se encontraba sentado frente al televisor con cara de aburrimiento y la Tía estaba embobada viendo un programa de entrevistas que estaba terminando

- Oba-chan, esta a punto de comenzar "Summer Sonata", cámbiale- dijo Kagura tomando asiento, el peliazul también se sentó a disfrutar un poco de la compañía que no todos los días tenia

- ¡Cierto!- dijo la anciana tomando el control, la pelirroja y ella ni parpadeaban por andar viendo aquel programa, el samurai se levantó para indicarle a la castaña que se retiraba por que ya había tenido suficiente aburrimiento por ese día, vio la hora en el reloj de pared y se acordó de otro detalle

- Otae...- llamó yendo para a cocina de donde se percibía un leve olor a quemado, que bueno que no pensaba el quedarse a cenar

- ¿Que ocurre?, Gin-san- preguntó ella con sarten en mano y un huevo incomible quemándose

- ¿El fósil sabe que trabajas de acompañante?- preguntó el evitando poner cara de asco por lo que se suponía que era comida, ella dejo caer estruendosamente lo que sostenía y se llevo las manos a la cara en señal de que no había contemplado el decirle eso a su Tía

- N-no... y no puedo dejar mi trabajo, ¿que hago Gin-san?- preguntó tomando del cuello al peliplateado y lo zarandeándolo enérgicamente, mientras lo hacia decía frases como "¿Y si piensa que soy una indecente?", "¿Y si me prohíbe volver ahí?"

- Lo que debes hacer es soltarme- propuso el con espirales en los ojos, puso sus manos sobre las de ella para tratar de quitarlas pero la fuerza de Otae era mucha así que mejor trató de separarla por los hombros y por fin pudo "tranquilizarla", la miró directo al rostro y se encontró con unas lagrimas amenazando con salir, no sabia por que pero le dieron unas ganas inmensas de ayudarla y también de ver su sonrisa, su linda sonrisa que lo hacia..."¡¿Que demonios acabo de pensar?¿desde cuando la mujer gorila es linda!" se dijo mentalmente

- ¡Oigan ustedes, este tipo de cosas no se hacen en la cocina, Gintoki-dono eres un mano larga por venir a molestar a Tae mientras prepara la cena!- dijo Rumiko quien se levantó por un vaso de agua, ninguno de los otros dos se habia dado cuenta de que estaban en posición post-beso, con las manos de ella en el pecho de el y las de el sobre los hombros de ella, se separaron inmediatamente casi empujándose

- L-lo siento mucho- dijo el samurai con un leve tono de nerviosismo por darse cuenta de lo que parecia que estaba haciendo pero se dominó a si mismo para hacer su papel mas convincente(y de paso hacer que Otae le subiera un 5% a su pago)- Es que no pude aguantar las ganas- agregó con su cara de "Just Do It"

- Claaaro- dijo la Tía mirándolo como si de un pervertido se tratara, la chica medio gorila decidió sincerarse con su pariente y le soltó la verdad

- Tía... veras... yo tengo que decirte que tengo un trabajo nocturno, en "El bar sonrisas", soy una acompañante- dijo Otae un poco cohibida

- ¡¿Y TU LO PERMITES?- respondió Rumiko señalando acusadoramente a Gintoki quien se sorprendió por ser el el regañado

- Bueno, no le veo nada de malo ademas gana bien- dijo el muy despreocupado

- ¡UNA ACOMPAÑANTE, UNA ACOMPAÑANTE, TU COMO SU PAREJA DEBERIAS DE PROHIBIRSELO YA QUE ESTA CON OTROS HOMBRES, ¿ES QUE NO TE DAN CELOS?- preguntó la Tía elevando cada vez mas la voz

- No, yo confío plenamente en Otae ademas la voy a dejar y a recoger y de vez en cuando me quedo un rato para asegurarme de que esta a salvo y si un tipo se propasa con ella lo dejo medio muerto- dijo el jefe de la Yorozuya muy seguro, no le gustaba que le gritaran por algo que el no tenia la culpa ademas ¿que no sabia ella que su sobrina tenia el carácter de un mafioso ruso?, ¿que su fuerza le restaba feminidad?, ¿que aunque su sonrisa fuera linda("oh mierda, de nuevo")y dulce la usaba antes de un insulto y/o un golpe?

- Gin-san...- susurró la castaña conmovida por aquellas palabras, su corazón latía con velocidad y por un momento no vio al flojo despreocupado con cara de aburrimiento, vio a un hombre de verdad(aunque sus ojos no estuvieran tan juntos y... ¡que diablos!, le gustó y ya), un hombre capaz de cuidar de ella

- ¿Ah si?- retó la Tía

- Si- afirmó el de brazos cruzados

- Pues entonces vamos esta noche, quiero ver que tan bien cuidas de Tae- dijo la anciana con un brillo maligno en los ojos

- Pero Gin-san tiene que trabajar mañana temprano y...- decia ella para no hacer mas grande el asunto

- Bien, ¿se puede quedar Kagura aquí?- preguntó el peliplateado con una vena palpitante e la sien, no le agradaba para nada que una anciana lo estuviera retando

- Claro que si, pero en verdad Gin-san, no hace falta que vayas- dijo la castaña para hacer desistir al samurai, no tenia idea de que las cosas se fueran a tornar de esa manera

- Vieja, vaya por su sueter- dijo el señalando una habitación al azar, la anciana ni tarda ni perezosa fue a buscar algo para ponerse encima- Claro que hace falta, le tengo que demostrar a ese vejestorio que yo se cuidar de ti muy bien y que te tengo confianza- agregó con un tono de molestia y se fue de la cocina echando chispas "Esa anciana, es como una espinilla en el trasero, me merezco mas de lo que me van a pagar por aguantarla" pensaba

* * *

><p>Los tres salieron de la casa después de cenar(por desgracia para los miembros de la Yorozuya) y caminaban por las calles que apenas estaban empezando a poblarse por la gente que tenia sus negocios nocturnos, Shinpachi se quedó "a cargo" de Kagura y de Sadaharu por esa noche, el pobre sabia que posiblemente se llevaría una mordida o un sombrillazo pero tenia que aguantarse<p>

- Gin-san, yo de verdad te agradezco mucho que hagas esto- dijo Otae quien caminaba al lado del samurai, la Tía caminaba unos metros adelante por que no quería ser mal tercio

- Agradécemelo con dinero, no creas que es gratis- respondió el mirando distraídamente un puesto callejero de dango- Tómame del brazo- pidió

- ¿Por que?- preguntó ella mirándolo con curiosidad- Ya sé, no todos los días puedes dar el lujo de pasear con una gentil, joven y bonita chica, ¿no?- dijo con una risilla

- No veo a una chica gentil, joven y bonita pero si la veo se lo pediré- dijo el ganándose un golpe directo a la nariz por parte de la castaña, ambos voltearon con preocupación para ver si la anciana los había visto pero ella ni en cuenta por que prestaba su atención a un puesto- te lo digo por que si no lo haces tu queridisima Tía se dará cuenta de que estamos fingiendo- recalcó

- Cierto- dijo ella dándole la razón, se abrazó a la extremidad de el y trataron de caminar pero los pasos de el eran un poco mas largos así es que ella lo detenía con brusquedad

- Me arrancas el brazo, ¿por que eres tan lenta?- preguntó el peliplateado con molestia

- Tu eres el que va corriendo, se mas delicado, vas con una dama- respondió Otae con una vena en la sien

- ¿Donde esta la...- iba a decir el pero no quería quedarse sin dientes- Bien, yo iré mas despacio- dijo para no molestarla

- Gracias- dijo ella con leve sarcasmo, ambos caminaban a menor velocidad pero aun así discutían en voz baja: "Casi me pisas", "Muévete mas lento", "¿Que eres una maldita tortuga o que? Vas tan lento que parece que quieres poner huevos" "Tu eres el que va corriendo como si fueras un animal en celo" se decían sin darse cuenta de que chocaron con alguien

- Lo sentimos- dijeron al mismo tiempo Otae y Gintoki

- No hay cuidado... ¿Gintoki y Otae-dono?- dijo aquella persona bastante sorprendida

- ¡¿Zura? Dijo el peliplateado sorprendido

- No es Zura, es Katsura- corrigió el terrorista, estaba disfrazado de mesero y atras de el estaba aquella cosa zoomorfa que respondía al nombre de "Elizabeth" quien sostenía un letrero que decia "¿Se acabará el mundo?"- Vaya... parece que aquel tipo en pañales te flechó, felicidades- dijo en tono de burla

- Y se tenia que aparecer este remedo de Bin Laden- dijo el jefe de la Yorozuya palmeándose la frente con la mano que tenía libre

-No es Bin Laden, es Katsura, Gintoki con el tiempo te has ablandado, nunca creí ver el día en el que tuvieras una relación, pensaba que morirías viejo y solo- dijo el pelinegro de nuevo burlándose

- Buenas noches, Katsura-san- saludó ella, Elizabeth le respondió con un letrero que decía "Buenas noches... en serio ¿donde esta la cámara escondida?"

- Otae-dono, deberias escoger muy bien a los hombres, este esta un poco defectuoso- dijo le dijo Katsura al oído pero no lo dijo tan bajo como pensaba

- Cierra tu maldita boca, no tienes por que decirle tan cerca ese tipo de comentarios- dijo el samurai cada vez mas molesto por las burlas de el otro "¿Esta celoso?" preguntó en su cartel el/la amanto

- Tranquilo Gintoki, no soy ese tipo de hombres- lo "tranquilizó" el líder del Joushishi pero no quitaba aquella mueca de burla de su rostro- Son buenas noticias, ¿desde cuando?- preguntó refiriéndose a desde cuando los otros dos eran "Pareja"

- Varios meses y lo manteníamos oculto por tipos como tu, pero ya no me preocupa que lo sepan, Otae vamonos, se te hace tarde- dijo el peliplateado empezando a caminar, Zura digo Katsura se quedó sorprendido al igual que su mascota quien con un letrero dijo "Felicidades...alguien por favor pellizqueme"

- Hasta luego Katsura-san, Elizabeth-san- se despidió la castaña agitando levemente una mano- No tenias por que decir eso, simplemente pudiste hacerte el desentendido- dijo ella con leve preocupación ya que estaban un poco lejos

- Nah, es solo Zura, ¿a quien le puede decir si se la pasa huyendo?- respondió el despreocupado mirando hacia atrás- Que molestia- dijo suspirando, caminaron en silencio hasta el final de la calle pero ella se detuvo un momento, Gintoki se le quedo viendo esperando una explicación

- Gin-san... ¿te molesta estar conmigo?... ¿aunque no sea cierto?- preguntó Otae con la mirada baja

- B-bueno... yo... no sé..- respondió el no muy seguro y para no insistir en el tema volteo hacia todos lados en busca de la señora que los acompañaba- Ahi esta la anciana, ven- dijo señalando a la Tía quien estaba viendo un puesto de adornos para el cabello, ella tampoco insistió pero se lo preguntaría de nuevo

- Ahí esta la anciana- dijo un hombre que se escondía en una esquina, estaba acompañado de otros dos quienes rieron levemente con malicia, avanzaron un poco pero se escondieron al ver a Gintoki acercarse- ¡Tch!, la vieja parece que no esta sola... larguémonos y planeemos bien esto- propuso y los tres se fueron de ahí enseguida

- ¿Que estaban haciendo?- preguntó Rumiko medio distraída

- Es que a Gin-san le agrada caminar despacio junto a mi- dijo la castaña recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el quien se sorprendió de que la acción de ella en verdad no le desagradaba

- Si... es una noche muy tranquila- le siguió el peliplateado mirando el cielo nocturno mientras suspiraba, de nuevo comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar al famoso bar, la chica medio gorila entro por la parte de atrás y el samurai se fue a sentar enfrente del establecimiento sobre el suelo

- ¿No que la cuidabas?- preguntó la anciana con leve molestia en la vos

- Si, pero si entro con Otae no tendría clientes ademas nunca dije que la cuidara de cerca- respondió el, no entró mas bien por que solo traía 300 yenes en la cartera, no le alcanzaría ni para un simple tarro de cerveza

- Suena razonable, ¿Y si hay problemas?- preguntó de nuevo ella mientras tomaba asiento

- Ya no hay problemas desde que me encargué de unos tipos la otra vez- mintió Gintoki

- Hay, el amor... ya veo, quieres tanto a Tae que sabes cuando ella esta en peligro, desearía volver a ser joven otra vez y experimentarlo de nuevo- dijo la anciana con estrellitas en los ojos mientras se sumergía en un mundo de fantasías cursis

- Yo y mi bocota- se dijo a si mismo el samurai mientras sonreía levemente al ver a la Tía en ese estado

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres horas y el jefe de la Yorozuya moría de aburrimiento y la Tía Rumiko cabeceaba del sueño, el había decidido esperar ahí para que la anciana creyera que hablaba en serio<p>

- Oba-san, larguémonos, Otae al parecer no tuvo problemas- dijo el permanentado digo Gin-san levantándose y estirando las piernas que comenzaban a acalambrarse

- Sinceramente no te creía Gintoki-dono pero cumpliste, vamonos que ya tengo sueño- respondió ella con un bostezo, el samurai tuvo que ayudarla a levantarse, ello casi le provoca una hernia- ¿Sabes?, creía que Tae me había mentido cuando dijo que tenia novio y creía que te había contratado para fingir pero al oír como dices su nombre me has convencido de que la quieres bastante- dijo con una voz de flojera

- ¿A que se refiere?- preguntó el bastante sorprendido por lo que le habían dicho

- Pues me refiero a que lo dices con un tono especial y creo que no le has puesto un alias amoroso por que te gusta su nombre- dijo Rumiko con un largo bostezo

- Le aseguro que no solo me gusta su nombre- dijo el con una mano en la barbilla mientras se cuestionaba a si mismo si en verdad ponia un tono especial al llamar a la castaña

- Eres buen tipo, Gintoki-dono- le dijo la anciana dáºndole una "suave" palmada en la espalda pero el peliplateado juraría que saboreó sus pulmones en la boca al sentir el "toque", caminaron en silencio por las calles hasta llegar al Dojo donde el samurai se llevó cargando de ahí a Kagura rumbo hacia su apartamento

* * *

><p>Aun era de madrugada y Otae salia junto con Hanako algo cansada después de la jornada laboral, ambas daban la vuelta en la esquina cuando se percataron de que ahí estaba el tipo con el cabello plateado y ondulado recargado en una pared con una pose un poco llamativa<p>

- Gin-san, ¿que haces aquí y a esta hora?, ¿donde esta mi Tía?- preguntó la chica medio gorila sorprendida

- Nos vemos luego- dijo la chica con dos colas en el cabello agitando una mano mientras sonreía

- Si, nos vemos mañana Hanako-chan- dijo ella a manera de despedida

- La abuela esta en tu casa y que hago aquí es obvio, vengo por ti- respondió el parándose normal

- En verdad no tenias que hacerlo- dijo Otae un poco apenada

- Claro que si, soy tu... soy tu... soy tu novio- respondió el con un poco de trabajo en las palabras

- Pero eso es frente a la Tía- dijo la castaña

- Si pero hay que ser muy convincentes ademas es muy peligroso para una chica andar por las calles a esta hora- dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa de medio lado, comenzaron a caminar despacio

- Gracias Gin-san- dijo ella para romper el silencio, el solo asintió levemente- No me respondiste hace un rato, no me dijiste si te desagradaba estar conmigo aunque no fuera cierto- se acordó

- Mmm...la verdad es que no... Otae- respondió Gintoki casi susurrando mientras volteaba hacia otro lado pero como la noche era callada la castaña escucho perfectamente y provocó que sus mejillas se pusieran de un leve rojo pero no fue la respuesta si no por la forma en la que el dijo su nombre

* * *

><p>Espero que haya gustado, creo que Gin-san y Kagura están un poco OoC en este capi, pero ya lo compensare en los que vienen<p>

Cuidense

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe


	3. Siempre regresas parte 1

Hola!

Una disculpa por la tardanza, se me atravesaron algunas cosas, y me disculpo también por lo corto que siento que quedó este capitulo

Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan nwn

El título completo de este capitulo es: "Siempre regresas sucio, con vomito en los zapatos y mareado pero feliz de un parque de diversiones"-parte 1-

Gintama no me pertenece, mi gorilismo no esta tan desarrollado XD

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

"¿Donde estoy?, ¿es un hospital?... se preguntaba el dueño de la Yorozuya quien de pronto se encontraba en lo que al parecer era la sala de espera de una institución de salud, miro en todas direcciones para ver si habia alguna otra persona cerca pero nadie se le hacia conocido, solo había treintones fumando como desesperados o muy nerviosos y otros se encontraban paseándose de un lado a otro con ojeras muy marcadas, se sintió fuera de lugar ya que no sabia como había llegado y por que el no estaba en tal estado, de repente le vino la genial idea de preguntarle a una de las enfermeras que estaban cera para que le dieran informes(o una razón) de que hacia ahí, se levantó y sintió algo extraño, como que algo no le cuadraba y miró su ropa era la de siempre solo que no traia puesto su kimono blanco y Toya-ko no estaba a la vista, se llevo una mano a la cabeza para tocar y saber si su cabellera se había alisado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en ella había un anillo de bodas plateado

– ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!– gritó a todo pulmón mientras se sentía mareado y sentía que se desmayaba, ¿con quien se habría casado?, ¿al menos seria linda?, ¿a donde habrían ido de luna de miel?... y en ese momento todo le cuadró, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando una enfermera fea, gorda y malhumorada se le acercó

– Sr Sakata, su esposa ya dio a luz, pide verlo- dijo la prestadora de servicios medicos

– V-voy- respondió Gintoki, la enfermera le señaló que habitación era, el samurai estaba mas que nervioso, le temblaban las piernas y sudaba frío por conocer a su "esposa", solo esperaba que no fuera Zurako o Mademoiselle Saigo, abrió la puerta con lentitud y entró con los ojos cerrados para alargar mas la poca tranquilidad que le daba el no conocer a la "Sra Sakata"

– Gin, ¿por que entras con los ojos cerrados?- preguntó una voz femenina que el peliplateado conocía muy bien desde que se encontró con Shinpachi

– ¿Otae?- preguntó el sorprendido de que ella fuera su señora esposa, al menos no era un travesti pero... ¿cuando, como, donde y por que se había casado con ella?, y si ella estaba en el hospital por que recíen había dado a luz quería decir que el había tenido...

– Amor, yo se que estas nervioso pero te diré que fue niño, justo como querías, le enseñaras a ser un samurai honorable- decía la castaña bastante emocionada

– Claro- respondió el con desgane mientras se acercaba, la miró por un momento y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ya que en ese momento le pareció la mujer mas hermosa que hubiera visto antes, esa mirada llena de amor y las mejillas sonrojadas le gustaban un poco pero eso no quitaba de su mente varias preguntas

– Señor y Señora Sakata aquí esta su hijo, felicidades- dijo el doctor quien dejo un bultito en los brazos de Otae, inmediatamente se fue de ahí, el samurai se preguntó si el pequeño niño se parecía a el, se sentó a un lado de la castaña para verlo por primera vez

– Es muy hermoso, creo que le pondremos Ginrila, ¿no te gusta?- preguntó Otae enseñando al bebe que era nada menos que un gorilita con el pelo ondulado y plateado

– ¡Papi!- dijo el bebé gorila estirando sus peludos bracitos que querían tocar a Gintoki mientras sonaba el tema de "psicosis""

– ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó el dueño de la Yorozuya despertando abruptamente bañado en sudor, con la respiración agitada y los ojos muy abiertos, se incorporó y volteó hacia todos lados para ver donde se encontraba, se alegró tanto de ver que estaba en su habitación- Un sueño...- dijo susurrando

– ¡MALDICIÓN GIN-CHAN, DEJA DORMIR!- gritó Kagura golpeando la pared

– ¡Son mas de las once, ya es hora, mocosa!- le respondió el mientras se dejaba caer en su futon- ¿Por que demonios soñé con la mujer gorila?- se preguntó a si mismo- Debe de ser que dormí mal por ir a recogerla, si seguro que es eso- se auto-respondió no muy convencido y es que la noche anterior, mas bien en la madrugada, se había quedado un momento mas con Otae fuera de su casa para seguir planeando su "noviazgo" pero la platica se puso tan amena(mentira, solo se la pasaron discutiendo sobre la comida de ella y la forma de ser de el) que se les olvido ese detalle pero esperaba que la Tía no se molestara si por ese día el no iba a ver a la castaña

– Buenos dias Gin-san, Kagura-chan- se escuchó la voz de Shinpachi mientras abría la puerta principal- Otose-san me mandó a decirte que aun le debes dos meses y que espera el dinero pronto- anunció mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar té

– Oye cuatro ojos, ¿que hay de desayunar?- preguntó la yato saliendo de su armario mientras se desperezaba

– Nada, ¡Gin-san, no tienes nada de comida!- dijo el peliazul revisando la alacena y el refrigerador encontrando solo leche de fresa agria y un frasco de mermelada mohoso

– Gin-chan, tengo hambre, una niña en desarrollo como yo necesita comer apropiadamente para crecer sana y fuerte- dijo la pelirroja oliendo el cartón de leche para ver si de verdad estaba pasada, dio un sorbo y escupió inmediatamente la leche encima de Shinpachi quien se fue enseguida a lavar la cara pero en su camino se cruzó con el samurai, se sorprendió al ver la cara de desvelado que tenia

– Oi... ¿te fuiste de juerga o algo así?- preguntó el chico de lentes con una mirada desaprobatoria

– No... tuve una pesadilla y no dormí bien- respondió el pasando una mano por su cara la cual estaba pegajosa por el sudor- Dile a la anciana que le de de desayunar a Kagura, iré a darme un baño que me siento como si estuviera cubierto de jarabe para la tos- dijo sentándose en el sofá para reponerse un poco

– Esta bien pero Otose-san te va a molestar y te aumentara la cuenta por que Kagura-chan come por un ejercito, ademas tu tienes que ser responsable, Kagura-chan es una niña y no es bueno que este viviendo con un desobligado como tu ya que cuando sea mayor y busque a un marido puede que se encuentre con un mantenido o con un Hasegawa-san por que la imagen que le estas dando no es muy buen ejemplo de lo que es ser un hombre- le sermoneó el peliazul

– Si no has desayunado puedes decirle a la vieja que apunte todo y que le pagare en una semana con lo que me de tu hermana- el samurai arqueando una ceja

– Kagura-chan, vamos con Otose-san a desayunar- dijo Shinpachi limpiando su rostro con una servilleta mientras le hacia señas a la yato para que se apresurara, su hermana había hecho tamagoyaki con curry y obviamente el no se quedó a probar la nueva invención diciendo que tenia trabajo pendiente, se moría de hambre y ni tardo ni perezoso aceptó la "invitación" a desayunar

– Niños...- dijo el peliplateado con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver que se iban los dos chicos con el enorme perro, encendió el televisor para ver que había de bueno pero no encontró ningún programa de su agrado y decidió que era mejor irse a bañar para quitarse lo pegajoso, buscó su toalla y ropa interior limpia, llenó la tina con agua fría ya que no premeditó el prender el calentador, se sumergió tratando de relajarse a pesar del frío que sentía, relajó los músculos y cerró los ojos, su mente quedó en blanco por al menos cinco minutos hasta que escuchó que tocaban insistentemente la puerta, pensó que seguramente era Kagura con Shinpachi, incluso pensó que era Sadaharu tratando de entrar, pero ya podría quedarse un rato afuera, ni que se lo fueran a robar pero los golpes cada vez se oían mas fuertes, decidido, iría a abrir y a darle una lección al pobre idiota que se atrevió a interrumpir el momento a solas con Gin-san, se levantó de la tina y solo se enrolló una toalla en la cintura para salir, atravesó rápidamente la estancia y recorrió la puerta bastante molesto pero toda la molestia se le fue a los pies al ver a Otae y a la Tía ahí de pie, la primera sonrojada por ver al samurai en paños menores... bueno, no es como si ella no lo hubiera visto sin camisa puesto que se ocupó de sus vendajes en aquel incidente con la Benizakura pero esta vez ahi estaba el dueño de la yorozuya en todo su esplendor, sin nada mas que la toalla cubriendo su húmedo cuerpo que lo hacia ver como un modelo de ropa interior- ¡Kyaaaaaa!- gritó mientras se cubría los pectorales con las manos como chica en apuros

– Gintoki-dono, ¡Que maneras son esas de recibir a la gente!, se un poco mas decente que aunque Tae y tu sean novios no quiere decir que le des este tipo saludo- dijo la tía señalandolo con una mano y con la otra cubriendo sus ojos

– ¡Yo que iba a saber que venían, fósil!- repuso Gintoki irritado, "a buena hora se le ocurre venir" pensó

– ¿No nos invitas a pasar?- preguntó Rumiko descubriéndose los ojos para ver que en que estado estaba el piso del samurai

– Ya que, adelante- dijo el no muy contento mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlas pasar

– G-gin-san... ¿D-donde estan Kagura-chan y Shin-chan?- preguntó Otae sin atreverse a ver a la cara al peliplateado por estar en paños menores, mas bien con un solo paño

– Abajo, desayunando- dijo el cruzándose de brazos en lo que ellas tomaban asiento

– ¿En un bar?, no creas que no me fijé que hay debajo de esta vivienda, no creo que sea sano que dos niños consuman el alimento principal del día en un lugar como ese- dijo la tía arrugando la nariz

– T-tía, créeme que es buen lugar, yo he estado ahí unas cuantas veces y se que ahí estarán bien- dijo la castaña algo abochornada

– Si tu lo dices- respondió Rumiko no muy convencida

– ¿Que se les ofrece?- preguntó el peliplateado tratando de sonar amable pero gustoso mandaba a volar a la vieja de un golpe por inoportuna y entrometida

– Quería ver en que tipo de lugar vives, sinceramente tienes una cara de vago, bueno para nada y flojo, me preocupa el futuro de Tae y si Shinpachi trabaja contigo quiero estar segura de que es un lugar seguro, por eso le pedí a Tae que me trajera- explicó la anciana

– Oh bueno, ya vino, ya vio que no vivo en una caja de cartón, se puede ir con toda tranquilidad- respondió el samurai con una vena marcada en la sien

– Momento, si no mal recuerdo tu me dijiste que vivías con el- dijo la Tía señalando a Otae quien sintió que esa misma tarde se iria de Edo

– Oba-san, de cierta manera vivimos juntos pero por cuestiones de trabajo a veces tengo que quedarme en mi apartamento ademas ella y yo solo somos novios, no quisiera que la gente hablara mal de ella por vivir así sin estar casados- dijo el sacando de apuros a la chica medio gorila, de nuevo agradecía a Kagura por obligarlo a ver tanta telenovela

– Poniéndolo de esa forma me parece bien...- dijo la anciana con cara pensativa pero de un momento a otro cambio su gesto a uno de incomodidad- ¡Por favor ponte algo de ropa que aunque estes muy bien formado no quiere decir que andes exhibiéndote como si estuvieras en una playa nudista, estas frente a dos damas!- pidió

– Voy- dijo Gintoki con desgane pero se detuvo a analizar las palabras de la Tía y simplemente le dio un escalofrío, se levantó y fue hacia su habitación a buscar ropa

– Se nota que hace ejercicio, ¿no crees Tae?- preguntó Rumiko a su sobrina, ella asintió sonriendo algo apenada- Gintoki-dono, ¿no tendrás una taza de té que nos puedas ofrecer?- preguntó

– No, ¿por que cree que Kagura y Shinpachi bajaron a desayunar?- se escuchó la voz del peliplateado desde su habitación mientras buscaba unos pantalones limpios

– Yo solo decía, ¿que planeas hacer hoy?- preguntó la anciana echándole un vistazo al cartel que se encontraba en la pared justo encima del escritorio

– Sentarme y esperar a ver si sale algún trabajo- dijo el samurai saliendo mientras se subía la cremallera

– Vaya yorozuya, en mis tiempos salían a ofrecer sus servicios- comentó la tía como quien no quiere la cosa pero era a todas luces una insinuación acerca de la poca disposición para trabajar de Gintoki

– En sus tiempos seguro que usted tejía bufandas con la mujer de Gutenberg- dijo el de la misma forma

– ¡¿Que has dicho?- preguntó Rumiko un poco exaltada

– Lo que escuchó- reafirmó el samurai con un tono desafiante ya que le estaba hartando lo entrometida que estaba siendo la tía

– Tía, ¿no querías decirle algo a Gin-san?- intervino Otae para evitar una pelea

– Cierto, dejare pasar tu comentario, iba a invitarte a ti y a Kagura-chan a pasar el día todos juntos como la familia que seremos pronto- dijo Rumiko carraspeando un poco pero nada que se le olvidaba que le dijeron vieja

– Claro... Otae ¿me puedes ayudar a buscar un poco de té en la cocina?- preguntó el peliplateado mientras señalaba dicha habitación, ella asintió y lo siguió- Siento que esto esta yendo demasiado lejos, ¿Por que la trajiste a esta hora?, ¿que no sabes que yo duermo doce horas para mantenerme siempre activo?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos para darse un poco de severidad

– ¿Duermes doce horas?, la tía tiene razón, si eres un vago y un flojo- dijo ella

– No estamos discutiendo eso- dijo el para desviar el tema- Yo te estoy diciendo que esto ya fue muy lejos, de saber que era tan problemático no hubiera aceptado. ¿que crees que pase hoy si salimos?- preguntó mientras ponía las manos en la cadera como ama de casa reprendiendo a un niño

– Dime que le ves de problemático, ¿o es que le tienes miedo a algo?- preguntó la chica medio gorila

– Yo no le tengo miedo a nada pero, ¿ya pensaste en que le vas a decir a alguna de tus conocidas si nos ven?, ¿no crees que Kyuubei va a querer matarme?, ¿no crees que el gorila va encerrarme quedando a merced de ese sádico y el adicto a la mayonesa?- preguntó el imaginando ambas situaciones las cuales curiosamente terminaban con el medio muerto, cubierto de sangre y Toya-ko ensartada en el trasero

– Con eso te contradices por completo, antes de venir hable con Kyuu-chan sobre eso y parece que no va a intervenir ya que dijo "Tae-chan jamás en su vida se fijaría en un pobre diablo como ese" y por Kondo-san ni te preocupes yo me encargo de el- aseguró ella tronándose los nudillos

– Esta bien- le respondió el samurai no muy convencido mientras salia de la cocina- Oba-san, no hay nada a no ser que quiera un vaso de leche agría- dijo el mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá para tomar asiento

– No gracias, así estoy bien- respondió la anciana conteniendo la ira

– ¿Y a donde planea que vayamos?- preguntó Gintoki urgándose la nariz como de costumbre

– Cuando llegué vi que hay un agujero en a barda del parque de diversiones- dijo la Tía como si nada, el jefe de la yorozuya se sorprendió ante tal respuesta y no le pareció mala idea

– Creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo, oba-san pero para poder subirse a los juegos tiene que comprar el pase en la taquilla y supongo que si usted invita, usted paga- dijo el peliplateado sonriendo triunfalmente pero sintió un pisotón cortesia de Otae quien se había sentado junto a el

– ¡Diablos!- exclamó la anciana por lo bajo- Ya que, pago yo- dijo suspirando derrotada

– Ahora me cae un poco mejor- opinó Gin-san mientras se recargaba en el sofá de una manera despreocupada y se urgaba la nariz con el dedo meñique, vieron unos minutos la televisión en lo que Kagura, las gafas – Oi, Autora, por favor no empieces a menospreciarme– digo, Shinpachi y sadaharu subian

– ¡Oba-chan, que bien que tu edad aun te permite caminar tanto desde la casa de anego hasta acá!- dijo la pelirroja muy efusiva pero a la anciana eso le pareció un insulto

– Tía, hermana, ¿que hacen a estas horas aquí?- preguntó Shinpachi sorprendido, el samurai les explicó lo que iban a hacer ese día con lo cual Kagura se emocionó mucho ya que no había ido a uno antes por que Gintoki alegaba que nunca había dinero para ir a uno o cuando se supone que iban a ir, el samurai perdía todo apostando

– Que bueno que preparé el obento para todos- dijo Otae muy feliz sacando, de un paquete que hasta ese momento todos notaron, cinco obentos que se veían normales por fuera pero seguro que por dentro tendría algo que ni las hienas hambrientas comerían o que solo alguien que la amara incondicionalmente comería, los miembros de la yorozuya simplemente trataron de reprimir la mueca de horror pero era imposible

– No encontraras a una mujer así de previsora en otro lado Gintoki-dono- dijo Rumiko con algo de orgullo

– Ni otra que cocine veneno puro como ella, vamonos de una buena vez– respondió el peliplateado con desgane mientras salia por delante seguido de los dos chicos, la castaña y la anciana, el enorme perro obviamente tuvo que quedarse ya que no admitían mascotas en el parque de diversiones.

* * *

><p>– Gin-san, ¿En serio crees sobrevivir el resto de la semana?, aunque hayas tomado un baño para refrescarte, aun tienes mala cara- dijo Shinpachi con leve preocupación, caminaban un poco separados de las "chicas"quienes venian alegremente comentando la posible continuación de "summer sonata"<p>

– Pattsan, he vivido cosas peores y aunque tu hermana sea agresiva como un gremlyn, no es tan mala como su comida- dijo Gintoki estirando los brazos

– Aunque a mi no me parezca, he visto demasiadas películas y he leído demasiado manga shoujo como para saber que estas situaciones terminan en amor verdadero- dijo el chico de las gafas

– Humm... yo también he visto ese tipo de películas y eso pasa solo cuando unos preparatorianos apuestan salir con la chica fea del grupo que resulta ser muy bonita, relajate que tu hermana ya es muy... ¡mierda!- "bonita", iba a decir pero el estar casado con ella en un sueño lo había perturbado y decia cosas "sin sentido", según el- El punto es que eso no va a pasarme a mi- se corrigió

– Esta bien, si tu lo dices, después de todo tu eres el experto en películas y manga- dijo el peliazul con desconfianza, pronto divisaron a lo lejos la pomposa entrada del parque de diversiones, la anciana sacó su monedero para pagar las entradas.

– Yo me encargo de Kagura-chan y Shinpachi, ustedes vayan a divertirse juntos por que cuando estén casados van a desear tener tiempo a solas como hoy- le dijo Rumiko a Otae mientras les guiñaba un ojo y le daba los pases- Y Si Gintoki-dono trata de propasarse contigo le das su merecido, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó la anciana mientras miraba con un poco de desconfianza al peliplateado

– Kagura, hoy te puedes subir a todos los juegos las veces que quieras y si te da miedo te subes con la anciana... es mas súbete a todos los juegos con ella, yo sé que que pese a su edad le va a gustar- le decía el samurai a la pelirroja, ella solo asintió y en seguida se fue a ver las atracciones que estaban cerca

– Gin-san, ¿que te ha hecho mi Tía para merecer tal martirio?- preguntó Shinpachi notado enseguida las malas intenciones del jefe de la Yorozuya

– Nada, yo hago esto por Kagura, tu sabes bien que ella siempre ha querido venir a un parque, déjala que se divierta por hoy y también lo hago para que la anciana se relaje, no seas aguafiestas- le dijo el peliplateado sonando sincero pero en realidad el chico de las gafas estaba en lo correcto al desconfiar de el- Tu también aprovecha el día- recomendó metiendo el dedo meñique en una de sus fosas nasales

– Esta bien Gin-san, tratare de que la Tía siga en una pieza después de pasar el día con Kagura-chan- dijo el peliazul suspirando derrotado, se fue a reunir con la anciana y con la pelirroja para ir primero al carrusel

– Inocente- dijo Gintoki sonriendo victoriosamente pero volteó a ver a su acompañante y tuvo la vaga sensación de que no solo la Tía regresaría en un frasco ese día...

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado<p>

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe~


	4. Siempre regresas parte 2

Hola a todos!

Siento mucho haberme atrazado tanto con este fic pero tuve que escribir este capitulo como diez veces hasta que quedara bien

Muchas gracias por los comentarios!, pido disculpas por los puntos pero Fanfiction no me respeta los espacios u.u

Gintama no me pertenece... kyaaa, ya quiero que animen el arco de Kin-san w

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: "Siempre regresas sucio, con vomito en los zapatos y mareado pero feliz de un parque de diversiones"-parte 2-<p>

.

- ¡Oba-chan , vamos a la noria!, ¿si?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras jalaba de una mano a Tía Rumiko quien sentía que le arrancaban la extremidad debido a la inmensa fuerza de la niña

.

- Espera Kagura-chan- dijo Shinpachi jadeando un poco ya que había corrido para alcanzarla

.

- ¿Qué les parece si primero vamos al carrusel o a algo mas tranquilo?- preguntó la anciana comenzando a arrepentirse de quedarse con los menores

.

- Está bien Oba-chan pero antes ¡yo quiero un hot dog!- dijo Kagura bastante animada y con una sonrisa inocente que le causó simpatía a Rumiko

.

- Tía, no creo que eso sea buena idea- dijo el chico de las gafas recordando que el estomago de la yato podía comer cantidades industriales de comida y desafortunadamente también podía expulsar una gran cantidad de vomito

.

- Shinpachi, si tu no quieres un hot dog te puedo comprar un algodón de azúcar o una soda- dijo la tía sonriendo, el peliazul asintió no muy convencido mientras hacía una nota mental "no subirse a ningún juego con Kagura"

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos?- preguntó el samurái mientras caminaba con toda la flojera del mundo

.

- No lo sé Gin-san pero creo que lo mejor sería si caminamos un poco mas y si vemos una atracción que nos llame la atención nos subimos- respondió la castaña ladeando un poco la cabeza

.

- Bueno- dijo Gintoki y ambos reanudaron la marcha y recorrieron unos metros pero el tenía la sensación de estar siendo observado y de vez en cuando daba la vuelta para verificar si había alguien pero no detectaba a nadie

.

- Gin-san, me está poniendo de malas que voltees a cada rato- advirtió Otae con una de sus terroríficas sonrisas

.

- Es que siento como si in gorila y una masoquista se hubiesen aliado para seguirnos- dijo el rascándose la nariz mientras volteaba de nuevo y recibió un ligero golpe en la nuca

.

- Que cosas dices, vamos a subirnos a las tazas- dijo ella encaramándose al brazo del jefe de la yorozuya para llevarlo a dicha atracción y si no hubiese dado un paso un kunai hubiera sido clavado en la cabeza de la chica medio gorila

.

- ¡Asesina, calmate!, a mi también me pone teriblemente mal que Otae-san vaya tan cercana a ese perdedor pero no nos pueden descubrir- dijo Kondo sosteniendo de los brazos a Sacchan para evitar que ella fuera a matar a Otae

.

- ¡Silencio gorila, tal vez tu ya estés acostumbrado a verla con otros tipos en el bar pero yo mataré a cualquier mujer o travesti que ose el acercarse a Gin-san además a ti seguro que te exita que ella te engañe!- dijo la pelimorada forcejeando

.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?… digo Toshi, Sougo ayuda- dijo el comandante del shinsengumi dirigiéndose a sus amigos pero solo estaba el pelinegro ahí con gesto desinteresado mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarros

.

- Kondo-san, Sougo se largó desde que llegamos y yo estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo- respondió Hijikata dando la media vuelta

.

- Toshi, por favor te pido esto como amigo, tu sabes bien cuanto quiero a Otae-san- gimoteó el gorila aun tratando de no soltar a la kunoichi pero el estaba a punto de avanzar un poco cuando se le ocurrió una efectiva manera de obtener su ayuda- Toshi, no me hagas cobrarte aquel favor que te hice al echarme yo la culpa de la vez que en tu cuarto había tres…- iba a decir pero fue interrumpido

.

- Kondo-san ¿quieres que parezca un accidente?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras se ponía unas gafas negras para convertirse en "Mayora 13"

.

- Muchas gracias- dijo el con un gesto cursi pero de inmediato lo borró- Si sougo estuviera aquí seguro que el haría sufrir al yorozuya- dijo pensativo

.

- No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi amado Gin-san y si lo haces yo haré lo mismo con Otae-san- advirtió Sacchan

.

- Oi, no se peleen… se me ocurre algo: si una mujer le coquetea descaradamente al yorozuya ella automáticamente lo culpará y si hacemos que además de eso tenga una pelea, quedara como un completo idiota- dijo Hijikata pensativo

.

- Toshi, sabia que podía contar contigo- dijo Kondo bastante complacido con la idea

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Tch!, hay mucha gente rara delante de nosotros Otae, mejor vamos a otro sitio como a los autos chocones o a la casa del terror- dijo el peliplateado con fastidio al notar que había gente pero exageraba ya que delante de ellos solo había tres personas

.

- Gin-san, sé un poco mas paciente además es de muy mala educación ilusionarme y después romperme el corazón- dijo la castaña con una vena marcada en la sien pero un escalofrío le recorrió la Columna al escuchar "casa del terror"

.

- B-bueno- respondió el dando instintivamente un paso hacia atrás pero chocó con alguien- Disculpe- dijo y en eso volteó a ver a la persona que había golpeado sin querer

.

- Oh, descuida guapo jovencito, no fue de tanta gravedad- dijo aquella señora que parecía mas bien señor por la barba de tres días que tenía y la voz gruesa afeminada, además con el maquillaje tan grotesco que tenía parecía una cabaretera travesti, portaba un kimono morado con rosa que dejaba ver que tenía hombros anchos y una complexión robusta, demasiado para ser una señora y traía una peluca toda despeinada que le daba un aspecto aun más horrendo

.

- Oye tu idiota, ¿Por qué golpeas a mi mujer?- dijo un hombre que comparado con la supuesta mujer se veía mas bajo y delgado con rasgos finos y un bigote que a todas luces se notaba que estaba pintado además tenía el cabello largo y morado atado en un mage pero con la frente cubierta

.

- Relajate cariño, este guapo hombre no me hizo daño- dijo la "señora" con una voz melosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Gintoki

.

- ¿Tienen algún problema?- preguntó Otae notando la bulla que armaba aquella extraña pareja

.

- Oh, no es nada dulce señorita solo que ese animal nos está arruinando el día a mi esposa y a mi querido hijo- dijo el "señor" señalando a un sujeto que no parecía para nada un niño si no un hombre de alrededor de veinte años de cabello negro, vestido con unos pantaloncillos cortos azules, playera verde con rayas blancas y gorra igualmente verde con la visera de lado, parecía estar muy avergonzado con todo eso y trataba de que no vieran su rostro

.

- Con que a su esposa y a su hijo, ¿no?- dijo el samurái enarcando una ceja y mirando a Otae con complicidad

.

- Gin-san tal vez deberías de disculparte- respondió ella dedicándole otra mirada igual

.

- No, yo no… ¡LA QUE DEBE DE DISCULPARSE ES LA MADRE DE ESTOS DOS POR TRAER AL MUNDO A SEMEJANTES IDIOTAS!- dijo el dueño de la yorozuya y le dio un golpe con Toya-ko a Kondo dejándolo K.O.

.

- ¡Menudo duo de acosadores Subnormales!- dijo la castaña dándole una patada a Sacchan haciéndola ir directo al piso

.

- ¿Por qué a mi?, debí de ir con Yamazaki a vigilar a la anciana que venía con ellos- dijo Hijikata totalmente abochornado por haber sido descubierto

.

- Vaya Hijikata-kuuun, no sabía que te hacias pasar por menor para entrar con descuento a unos juegos- dijo Gintoki conteniendo la risa

.

- ¡No es por que yo quisiera, idiota!- dijo el vice-comandante furico pero totalmente sonrojado

.

- Hijikata-han, creía que eras mas serio en cuanto tu forma de actuar- comentó la chica medio gorila con un poco de desdén mezclado con burla pero el pelinegro ya no decía nada por la vergüenza que sentía

.

- Hijikata-san, seguro que estas fotos se venden bien- dijo Sougo apareciendo de repente con cámara en mano obviamente para retratar la vergüenza de Hijikata y venderla a muy buen precio entre los miembros del shinsengumi- Danna, ex-nee san- dijo a modo de saludo

.

- Okita-san, cuanto tiempo- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

.

- Si, ¿están en una cita?- preguntó el sádico aunque ya conocía la respuesta

.

- Justamente y si no les importa nos vamos, adiós- dijo Gintoki jalando de una mano a su acompañante- ¿Ves?, te dije que aquí había puros tipos raros- mencionó

.

- Vaya, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?- preguntó Sougo abriendo una bolsa de palomitas

.

- Yo siempre sospeché del Yorozuya, pobre Kondo-san- dijo el adicto a la mayonesa mirando con pena a su amigo

.

- ¡No me voy a rendir!- dijeron sachan y el gorila levantándose de repente

.

- Asesina, el próximo plan tiene que salir a la perfección- dijo el comandante del shinsengumi casi casi echando llamas por los ojos

.

- No podía esperar menos de la perspicacia e inteligencia de Gin-san, nos reconoció enseguida- dijo la masoquista emocionada

.

- ¡Hay que ser un completo idiota como para no darse cuenta de que era un disfraz!- les gritó Hijikata con enojo- ¡Tu tenías que ser el esposo!- dijo señalando a Kondo- ¡Y tú tenías que ser la esposa!- dijo señalando a Sacchan

.

- Pero es que los kimonos me sientan de maravilla- dijo el castaño jugando con sus dedos

.

- Y era como un juego SM de cambio de roles- respondió la kunoichi haciendo lo mismo

.

- Repito, ¿Por qué a mi?- se preguntó Hijikata rodando los ojos

.

- Bueno, pasemos al siguiente plan: Hacer que Otae-san desprecie al Yorozuya o que la deje tan herida haciendo que se vaya a consolar con el primer hombre que encuentre y el se sentirá tan apenado de romperle el corazón que no le hablará jamás y buscará amor en otra parte- ideó Kondo

.

- Que buena idea gorila- celebró Sacchan

.

- Eso suena más bien como el argumento inicial de un drama televisivo- opinó el pelinegro con un suspiro

.

- Kondo-san, ¿Cómo harás eso?- preguntó Okita degustando sus palomitas

.

- Con todos los medios que tengo disponibles, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- declaró el

.

- Aquí no hay ninguna guerra y ustedes no profesan el amor, solo el acoso- dijo Hijikata

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Insisto, esto está llegando muy lejos- dijo el samurái negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba sin soltar la mano de ella

.

- No lo creo, puede que así ambos nos dejen en paz- respondió la castaña

.

- Quien sabe pero esto me da muy mala espina- dijo el peliplateado suspirando

.

- Yo creo que fue divertido verlos disfrazados así, Kondo-san parecía ama de casa dejada, Sarutobi-san parecía un hombre afeminado e Hijikata-han se veía tan lindo con su disfraz de niño- opinó Otae sin malas intenciones

.

- Pfff, claro, cualquiera se ve lindo vestido como un mocoso- respondió el peliplateado haciendo una mueca, no sabía por que pero le molestó un poco que ella creyera eso del vice-comandante, la chica medio gorila se sorprendió con aquella respuesta y de inmediato se sintió un tanto emocionada

.

- Gin-san, no me digas que estás celoso- dijo ella con una risita

.

- ¿Yo?, no me hagas reir mujer, lo dije por que… pues por…- dijo el samurái sin saber como como concluir la frase- Uhh… por que todas las mujeres se sienten atraídas por ese imbécil, a pesar de que soy un buen hombre nunca me han dicho un comentario lindo dime ¿es por que no tengo mi flequillo en forma de V o por que parece que no me peino?- preguntó el sintiendo que decía incoherencias pero solo así podía salir de aquella "trampa"

.

- A mi me gusta mucho tu cabello Gin-san- dijo Otae en un tono muy amable y cargado de cariño mientras se atrevia a pasar una mano por la plateada cabellera de Gintoki- Se siente tan suave como el pelo de un gato persa- comentó

.

-¿Eh?- dijo el bastante sorprendido por el acto de ella y no pudiéndolo evitar sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas pero de pronto recibió un empujón por parte de ella rompiendo el momento

.

- No sabía que en la feria vendieran mi marca favorita de helado, Gin-san sé un caballero y comprame uno- dijo ella emocionada mientras iba al puesto

.

- Un caballero te abre la puerta del auto o te ayuda a sentarte en un restaurant elegante mas no le compra helados a las mujeres bruscas- dijo Gintoki sintiéndose raro, "¿Qué acaba de pasar precisamente?... ella dijo 'me gusta tu cabello', ¿quiere decir acaso que yo también le gusto?" se preguntó a si mismo

.

- Pero dejando de lado lo de ser un caballero, estamos en una cita así que ¡obedece!- dijo la castaña mirándolo feamente ya desde el local

.

- Solo un sado maso tomaría una orden como gestó de amor, ¿me prepara una copa con todos los sabores? Ah y póngale banana, jarabe, chispitas y mermelada por favor- pidió el jefe de la yorozuya al heladero

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Shinpachi, Kagura–chan, no levanten los brazos y procuren agarrarse bien de las protecciones- recomendaba la tía Rumiko a los chicos, los tres estaban formados frente a la montaña rusa esperando su turno

.

- Si Tía/Roger- respondieron ambos un poco emocionados

.

- Oh, Yamazaki-san, hace mucho que no te he visto, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo el de las gafas cuando volteó de repente y vio al adicto al anpan parado a su lado

.

- Muy bien Shinpachi-kun, me da gusto encontrarte- respondió el espía con una sonrisa, decidió no ir de incognito pues no era una misión oficial si no un capricho de su comandante

.

- ¿Amigo tuyo, Shinpachi?- preguntó la tía entrometiéndose en la conversación

.

- Oh, mucho gusto, me llamo Yamazaki Sagaru- se presentó el

.

- Rumiko Shimura, un placer- dijo la anciana con una leve reverencia y de inmediato jaló a su sobrino- Shinpachi, que bueno que tengas este tipo de amistades aunque se nota que es un simplón, alguien de quien puedes pasar, ese tipo de personas que no te das cuanta si no está además se ve que come muchos carbohidratos- dijo Rumiko en un tono de voz que ella consideraba bajo pero el pobre de Zaki escuchó todo y sintió ganas de llorar por tal descripción de el pero decidió investigar un poco más sobre aquella señora por ordenes de Kondo

.

- Oba-chan, ya es nuestro turno- dijo Kagura muy animada, la fila avanzó poco a poco y pronto los cuatro estaban subidos en el carro de la montaña rusa

.

- Tu, el esmirriado- dijo la anciana refiriéndose a Yamazaki- No levantes los brazos y procura agarrarte bien de las protecciones-recomendó mientras sonreía pelinegro solo asintió algo desconcertado

.

- Kagura se sentó con Tía Rumiko y Shinpachi junto a Yamazaki quien estaba detras de la anciana por que el de los lentes sabía que podía ocurrir con la Yato debido a que la vio devorar diez hot dogs, tres refrescos, dos algodones de azúcar y una bolsa grande de palomitas, el juego se accionó y comenzó a andar lentamente por los rieles directo a la primer subida

.

- Wiii, aquí vamos- dijo la pelirroja, llegaron a la cima de la primer curva y el juego se precipitó dejándolos caer rápidamente, obviamente todos los que estaban a bordo gritaron de emoción por la adrenalina que provocaba ir a esa velocidad

.

- Kagura-chan, te dije que no levantaras los brazos- reprimió la tía quien ni se inmutaba- Shinpachi, Yamazaki-san no sigan su ejemplo- volvió a reprimir cuando vio que los chicos hacían lo mismo, una curva, otra curva, una caída y Kagura no se empezaba a sentir muy bien del estomago

.

- Oba-chan- susurró la Yato con la cara un poco verde

.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la anciana con tono amable

- Quiero…- y la niña no terminó de completar la oración por que enseguida una cascada de jugos gástricos y comida a medio digerir fue arrojada a los pies de Rumiko

.

- ¡Kagura-chan!, no hubieras comido tanto… oh no Yamazaki-san por favor no- dijo el peliazul al ver que el adicto al anpan también estaba asqueado por lo que se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de contener la arcada

.

- Shinpachi no te alteres, ya me limpiaré al bajar- dijo la tía de lo mas tranquila pero por detrás también mas vomito le cayó en el cabello, el olor les llegó a los que iban enfrente de Kagura y Rumiko e igualmente uno de ellos devolió todo lo que había comido, ocurrio lo mismo con los de detrás de Shinpachi y Yamazaki, total que todo el carro de la montaña rusa quedó hecho un asco y nadie se bajó con los zapatos y/o sandalias limpios

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Gin-san, esos dos no se rinden- dijo Otae mientras volteaba a ver al gorila y a la masoquista quienes supuestamente se estaban escondiendo pero obviamente no lo hacían tan bien como creían

.

- Ven, vamos a perderlos allá- dijo el dueño de la Yorozuya arrastrando a su acompañante a una atracción cercana , se formaron y la chica medio gorila vio la marquesina donde ponía "Casa del Terror, la mas horrible de todo Edo, si no te da un infarto te devolvemos tu dinero y si te da y mueres, le damos a tu familia un pases gratis por todo un año"

.

- ¿N-no podríamos ir a otro sitio?- preguntó la castaña muy incomoda

.

- Este es el mejor lugar para perder a los dos idiotas además tu estuviste de acuerdo en que si nos gustaba una atracción nos metiéramos y esta me gusta o….- dijo el mientras la miraba inquisitivamente- ¿Te da mucho miedo?- preguntó con un poco de burla que de seguro le costaría algunos moretones pero valía la pena

.

- N-No… es s-solo que hay mucha gente rara delante de nosotros- respondió ella tratando de no mirarlo para que no se diera cuenta de que en realidad estaba aterrada

.

- Oí, yo dije eso unos párrafos atrás, si en verdad tienes miedo no entraremos- dijo el peliplateado poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo mientras sonreía cálidamente

.

- E-esta bien, si crees que es la única manera de perderlos- dijo ella un poco mas tranquila al sentir la calidez del samurái, avanzaron rápidamente y entraron sin percances.

.

La fachada era mas terrorífica a comparación del interior de la engañosamente llamada casa del terror puesto que el lugar solo estaba lleno de cortinas negras, una que otra calavera fluorescente, un maniquí con un disfraz de hombre lobo y mascaras de carnaval colgadas en las paredes, mas adelante se veian unos esqueletos que eran jalados con hilos totalmente visibles, ese lugar no servía ni para asustar a niños de prescolar

.

- Anda, esto si esta para cagarse de miedo, ¿no?- comentó Gintoki con sarcasmo mientras recorria con la mirada el lugar pero sintió que ella se aferraba a su torso abrazándolo por detrás

.

-Gin-san, este tipo de lugares me da muchísimo miedo, mejor vámonos- dijo Otae con voz ahogada pues tenía la cara hundida en la espalda de el

.

-¿Hablas en serio?- cuestionó el completamente sorprendido por que ella dijera que un lugar tan chafa como ese le daba miedo, como respuesta solo sintió que ella sacudió la cabeza- Ya veo- dijo pensativo, como le daban ganas de reírse pero se contuvo debido a que la chica medio gorila le pareció tan indefensa en ese momento

.

- Gorila, no deben de haber ido muy lejos- dijo una voz femenina que el peliplateado reconoció enseguida como la de su acosadora personal, caminó unos cuantos metros aun con su "novia" pegada como lapa en la espalda y la voz de Sacchan que se oia tan cercana ya no se alcanzaba a escuchar

.

- Otae, si me sueltas y me dejas respirar un poco te prometo que saldremos en menos de lo que te imaginas- dijo el samurái con nerviosismo ya que bajo esas circunstancias no sabia como reaccionaría su acompañante

.

- Si- dijo la castaña soltándose despacio de su agarre pero de inmediato tomó como rehén al brazo de Gin-san y se aferró a el mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos

.

- Tranquila, yo te voy a proteger- dijo el sin saber de donde habían salido exactamente esas palabras aunque se sintió tan bien al decirlo, ella volteó a verlo y sonrió pero…

.

- ¡PUES MUEVE YA TU PUTO TRASERO INUTIL PEDAZO DE MIERDA, DE NADA SIRVE QUE ME PROTEJAS SI DE VERDAD ME ANDO CAGANDO DE MIEDO AQUÍ ADENTRO!- respondió la chica medio gorila acojonando por completo al jefe de la Yorozuya dada la expresión que puso al enunciar tales insultos

.

- V-vamos- dijo el caminando lo mas rápido que podía pero ella no cooperaba mucho debido al miedo que experimentaba en ese momento

.

- Gin-san, cuando salga de aquí te voy a golpear hasta sacarte los intestinos- dijo ella un poco mas calmada

.

- ¿Qué hice ahora?- preguntó el suspirando

.

- Primero: me obligas a entrar aquí, segundo: hiciste que me asustara mucho y tercero: no has despegado tu mano de mi trasero desde que entramos, sé que te estás aprovechando que estamos a oscuras y que no te puedo golpear por que estoy muy asustada- explicó ella mirando feo a Gintoki

.

- Otae…. Primero: yo te dije que no entraramos si de verdad te asustaba este lugar, segundo: yo aun no he tocado para ver si de atrás estas tan carente como de delante y tercero: mira donde están mis manos- respondió el enseñando ambas extremidades, una ya estaba amoratada por que ella no dejaba que la sangre circulara adecuadamente

.

- Entonces quien…- dijo la castaña volteando lentamente y encontrándose con un esqueleto que se había enredado por lo mal acomodado que estaba, lo traía atorado el la ropa y eso hacia que sintiera que alguien la estaba tocando- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritó agudamente mientras soltaba al samurái y lo cargaba de manera nupcial, dada su fuerza y la impresión de ese momento no le pareció que pesara, salió corriendo como pudo con hombre en brazos y expresión de pánico total

.

- Sougo, algo me dice que ese par de tarados ya se perdieron adentro- dijo Hijikata con cansancio mientras esperaba a su amigo y a la masoquista en la salida de la casa del terror

.

- Tal vez están buscando a Danna- respondió el sádico encendiendo su cámara

.

- ¿Y eso?- preguntó el pelinegro

.

- Presiento que algo increíble va a pasar y debo de inmortalizarlo- dijo Okita mientras empezaba a filmar la salida, cinco segundos después la chica medio gorila salió corriendo con el peliplateado en brazos, ella iba tan rápido que ni notó a los dos policías

.

- Si me lo cuentan no me lo creo- dijo el vice-comandante todavía mirando por donde ella se había ido

.

- Eso mismo iba a decir- respondió el castaño dejando de filmar aquella escena, inmediatamente ambos se pusieron a reir a carcajadas

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad yo no quería vomitarle encima!- dijo Yamazaki postrado a los pies de la anciana ya que se sentía bastante apenado por lo ocurrido en la montaña rusa

.

- Descuida, no es nada- respondió Rumiko

.

- Es sorprendente, tu fuiste la única que se aguantó las ganas- comentó Shinpachi mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la pelirroja quien estaba descomiendo(aun) en un bote de basura

.

- Yo no suelo dar ese tipo de espectáculos- dijo la Tía sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma

.

- Vamos ahora a las tazas, oi, tu el don nadie ven con nosotros, así Shinpachi no va a sentirse solo- dijo Kagura refiriéndose al espía, el asintió apesadumbrado y fueron a dicha atracción pero en su camino se cruzaron con la "pareja", curiosamente ambos estaban frente a la "cueva del amor" pero no por que quisieran entrar si no por que ahí se detuvieron a descansar, bueno solo Otae

.

- ¿Se están divirtiendo?- preguntó la anciana viendo que ella estaba algo agitada

.

- Ehh, si es sólo que Otae está un poco mareada pero no es de preocupar- respondió Gintoki negando con las manos, aun no comprendía muy bien como es que habían llegado tan lejos y mas el en los brazos de ella "sería mas normal si yo la hubiera cargado… me sentí como si me hubieran robado de mi casa para casarme en secreto" pensó

.

- Y-ya me siento mejor- dijo la castaña sonriendo "Que miedo, en mi vida me vuelvo a acercar auna feria" pensó ella

.

- Así que… ¿pensaban entrar ahí?- preguntó la tía como quien no quiere la cosa

.

- ¿Eh?- dijeron ambos y voltearon lentamente y con lo primero que se toparon fue con una enorme y cursi marquesina que decía "La cueva del amor, si amas a ese alguien este es un lugar ideal para demostrarlo", era esa típica atracción donde había un rio artificial que pasaba por una cueva llena de objetos románticos como angeles, corazones y demás, el recorrido se realizaba sobre una lancha en forma de cisne rosa el cual se veía descuidado, todo ese conjunto hacia que a cualquiera le diera diabetes con solo entrar ahí

.

- Pues nosotros… ehh no sé…- balbucearon ambos mientras se rascaban a cabeza

.

- ¿Acaso no se quieren tanto como dicen?- preguntó a tía con curiosidad

.

La castaña miró al samurái suplicante para que le siguiera la corriente, el asinitió levemente

.

- Si, vamos a entrar- dijo el peliplateado sonando muy decidido, no había nadie para entrar esa atracción así que prácticamente iban primeros, pidieron el cisne bajo la atenta mirada de Rumiko

.

"¡Pattsan, este es el momento ideal para que nos interrumpas con alguno de tus comentarios morales!" pensó el jefe de la Yorozuya mirando hacia donde estaba la anciana pero no vio a los chicos, ellos estaban bastante entretenidos en un juego de destreza que consistía en llenar globos con una pistola de agua

.

- Jovenes, para que su amor nunca se corrompa se dice que es de buena suerte besarse antes de subir- dijo el encargado de "la cueva del amor"

.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?- dijeron Gintoki y Otae bastante exaltados

.

- Adelante- dijo la Tía sonriendo triunfalmente

.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó la castaña bastante apesadumbrada debido a que posiblemente con eso su farsa se vendría abajo

.

- Pues…- dijo el sin dar una respuesta, no podía dejar ir a un gran amigo como lo era Shinpachi, aunque a esas alturas ¿lo estaba haciendo por el o también por su hermana?- Cierra los ojos- pidió

.

- Gin-san…- dijo ella algo sonrojada pero no le quedó mas que hacerlo

.

"Un beso sin amor no cuenta…" pensó el, ya que vio que Otae había hecho lo que le pidió el también cerró los suyos y se acercó despacio a ella, milímetro a milímetro se iba sintiendo mas nervioso, finalmente sus labios hicieron contacto con algo suave y espero a que ella hiciera algo

.

- Esto… Gin-san- dijo la castaña cuya voz se escuchaba desconcertada

.

"¿Cómo puede hablar con los labios unidos?" pensó el samurái sorprendido

.

- Gin-san, me estás besando un parpado- pronunció ella y al momento el peliplateado abrió los ojos y efectivamente, le estaba dando un beso bastante tierno encima de un ojo

.

"¡Mierda!"

* * *

><p>Espero ya no tardarme para el siguiente, gracias por leer!<p>

Que la fuerza los/las acompañe


End file.
